Field of the Invention
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display panel having a display device having an efficient waveguide structure and function, light extracting structure and function and mirror structure and function.
Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses are currently being replaced by portable thin-type flat display apparatuses. Recently, methods of realizing a mirror function by using external light reflection together with a display function have been proposed.
For the methods of realizing the mirror function, a separate specially coated film capable of reflecting and transmitting light is used for a display panel. In this case, manufacturing costs may increase, and expenses associated with a separate process may increase.